Nigel and Beth
by Energy witch
Summary: Numbuh 1 lost in the Magic realm enlists the help of our fairywitch halfling, to find a way back to his home world. While running and dodging the the dark forces that are at work. COMPLETED
1. A new world

The bush land is quiet, and all are sleeping,

AN: Alright guys here's the deal this is parody based on an child hood classic, I liked but with certain differences cause this is supposingly a certain prequel.

Disclaimer: For the record I don't own anything, certain characters and things belong to their creators except for the characters mentioned in my Bio. I'm writing this only for fun.

**Chapter 1: A new land**

Before the fic begins a voice sounds over "_Where to begin?_" a shaft of light and pixie dust appears to our view "_How about "Once upon a time"_?" but as the voice says this, the screen suddenly goes black. "_Wait a second what Am I saying? How many times have you heard that to begin a story? Ah, here's how to open a series._"  
Next thing we know the opening to Charmed series begins but it stops as the voice interrupts "_Seems a little familiar, doesn't it? Let's try something else._" A storybook appears and opens, "_Oh no, forget the book! How many times have you seen "opening the book" before? Close it! We're not doing that. I'll tell you what. I'll just take you back to when all the trouble started_..."

We fade back to memory belonging to someone, as we fade in to see your typical forest. The usual animals here and there, but there was something different at this time.

Nigel Uno had lost his way in the woods. He knew it, and was quite frightened by now. Yet he was too proud in fact to cry, but stood in the middle of a little dry, bare space, looking around him at the scraggy growths of prickly shrubs that had torn his shirt to rags, scratched his legs till they bled, and pricked his hands and arms as he had pushed madly through the bushes, for hours, seeking his hometown.

_**The bush land is quiet, and all are sleeping, **_

_**The Gmork**__**s gone away so there's nothing to fear, **_

_**The stars shine down on the valleys and mountaintops,**_

_**Sleep little one sleep for the dreamtime is near, **_

Sometimes he looked up to the sky. But little of it could be seen because of the great tall trees that seemed to him to be trying to reach heaven with their far-off crooked branches. He could see little patches of blue sky between the tangled tufts of his way in the and was very drooping leaves, and, as the dazzling sunlight had faded, he began to think it was getting late, and that very soon it would be night.

_**Sleep in the dream time **_

_**To the sound of the mopoke **_

_**As he watches the night **_

_**When the dreamtime is near**_

The thought of being lost and alone in a deadly unexplored forest at night, took his breath away with fear, and made his tired legs tremble under him. It was hopeless of finding his home, and sat down at the foot of the biggest willow tree, with his face buried in his arms and knees, and thought of all that had happened earlier that day.

_**Soon will come morning and all will awaken, **_

_**There'll be nice things to eat and games to play, **_

_**But now all is quiet,**_

_**Except for the mopoke, **_

_**So sle**__**ep little one sleep for the dreamtime is near, **_

_**Sleep in the dreamtime, **_

_**To the sound of the mopoke, **_

_**As he watches the night, **_

_**When the dreamtime is near**_

It seemed such a long, long time since he gone down below deck to keep a lookout for anything suspicious on the news in the monitoring room in order to carry out a mission. Everyone knew he was workaholic and he thought missions were fun, he even gets a kick out of them.

_Flashback_

"Another local unit has been found ransacked-" said Kent Brockman on the news. From the looks of it, Numbuh 1 was watching this while in the monitoring room.

"Info records of every local, addresses, credit ratings, what size baseball hat they wear, stolen. This weapon was found on the scene."

Nigel takes a closer look and sees a symbol which looked like a heart.

"Police are baffled. Difficult to tell who would want with this info, for all we know we might be dealing with your actual terrorist and wont be long til some is nabbed."

Back in the main room the rest of Sector V seemed to be preparing to go off to the carnival. Their day off after a bunch of missions it can be tiring so they needed the break.

"Ok everybody ready?" Asked Abigail Lincoln aka Numbuh 5

"Yeah!!" the rest of the team said but were soon were interrupted by the alarm which they now groaned.

Immediately Numbuh 1 came rushing out as he gave out orders to his team.

"Alright team lets move out! We have a code red-" but was cut off as Numbuh 5 grabbed him by the back of his shirt

"Hold up, this is our day off!" Numbuh 5 reminded him

"But it's critically important something's been stealing important record files."

"Oh no, there's no way Numbuh 5 giving up her carnival day because somebody's took personal profiles of every citizen in town." Numbuh 5

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Are you all blind?! Adults are looking at every record about everyone in this town only for one reason they take these file would be they're looking for one particular person for all we know they (_a diamond in the rough_) looking for someone worthy and when they do they snag him when they have the chance!"

"Those old movies must be really going ton your brain." said Numbuh 5

"You know some theories aren't so farfetched," Numbuh 1 said

"Ok then your just crazy."

"Yeah? If they were looking for someone worthy then why they haven't nabbed me?" Numbuh 4 piped up

Numbuh 2 clears his throat in response.

"Look we're going to the carnival with or without you." Numbuh 5 answered

"Fine! I'll go on my own!" Numbuh 1 said angrily "Enjoy your stupid carnival day!"

"Oh yeah is that an order?" Numbuh 5 snapped

"Yeah as a matter a fact it is!" He screamed as he slammed the door behind him. Though being kids that didn't stop both of them from making faces or calling each other names.

As he stormed out he actually shouted back at his parents while heading out. It wouldn't be surprising for them to wonder what went wrong.

How he wished now he should've listened! But whilst he was standing watch, at the last place with all the information of all the citizens, in one of the building he managed to sneak in, something suddenly snatched another file while his back was turned but he spotted it in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I saw you!"

But whatever or whoever the thief was sprung away into the alley, and Numbuh 1 had run after it.

Then, the next thing Numbuh 1 knew, he rolled down a steep hill, tumbling head over heels. When that was over, Numbuh 1 looked up; he discovered that he could no longer see the tree house nor his suburban neighborhood. Instead, he appeared to be in what looked like part of some obscure forest.

He looked to his left in time to see a family of quails dart out of sight. To his right, a raccoon chattered from a log at him. Up an oak tree, a bluebird and a cardinal twittered.

At first, getting up, he decides to contact back up but to his shock his communicator was gone, he had lost it when he had tumbled down.

"Great. What else can happen?" he groaned as he entered a foggy scary-looking part of the woods. Crows cawed in some nearby trees while an owl hooted nearby. It was already becoming dark but Numbuh 1 tried to keep his head up even if the place was already creeping him out with the nocturnal animals.

Then, among the trees, the shadow of a creature ran among the horde of trees. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard howling.

After wandering for a while, he heard a low growling and he turned his head slowly and saw emerging from the grass behind him was a wolf. But not just any wolf, this one had a had a green coat which resembled the grass and it's eyes were red, seems also there was more of these for two more were nearby. Numbuh 1 got frightened and fairly began running for his life. The grass wolves chased after him.

He ran, and ran; little knowing that he was going further away from his home at every step.

"I sure wish I had some of my 2x4 technology right now," He said to himself, "Looks like I'll have to do things the hard way!"

He pressed a little button on the side of his shoe and activated his rocket boots. Successfully he evaded the lupine beasts flying away, then decides that while he was in the air, he might want to see where he was by flying above the forest and see if his town was nearby.

He stopped up the top of the tree and gasped. He saw all around, a panoramic forest, not seeing his home. It was official, _He_ was lost.

_End of Flash back _

Now sitting under the willow tree, probably miles away from his hometown , and it would be very difficult for anyone to find him.

He does not know how long he was shaking in loneliness, cold and fear, with his head on his knees, as not to see the cruel wild land in which he was lost. It seemed a long time before he lifted his head, look once more at the wilderness of scrub and trees that seemed to close him in as if he were in a prison.

Next morning, Numbuh 1 stretched his sore muscles--and realized with a start, that a large warm blanket was wrapped cozily around him. He also noticed a pouch with food and water. Someone must have been watching him and give him a few supplies to survive.

Pretty soon he was up, looking around exploring the sights. Stopping by a waterfall, he kneels down to get himself a drink. As he does so, he suddenly sees something in the reflection of the waterfall. Out of caution, he washes his face and jumped to look behind him. No one is there.

So wondering, the boy hid himself behind the waterfall. Believing it is safe to come out now, the figure came out of hiding and continues following. He sees whoever is following him turning a back to him.

'Okay, if you wanna a fight, you got one.' He thought.

Then he quickly jumps out and was about to attack...when he saw something that made him stop and stare.

The figure turns around and faces the boy. Although there was mist around, he can see that the figure is a girl, but not any girl, but the most loveliest girl he has ever seen with short blood-red hair that is flying in the breeze. Taking a moment, he studied her face. Her pale skin shone in the golden sunlight. Large sapphire blue eyes regarded him with calm acknowledgement.

Not lowering the sling, he begins to approach her cautiously. Now she may not be a wild animal but she was a teenager and where he came from you can never tell.

The girl looked away from him to reach into her belt. She pulled out her hand, revealing a small, see-through glass phial; a cork prevented the sea-green liquid within from spilling. She took a few steps closer to him, her eyes trained on the vial.

She kneeled, her legs barely touching the grass; she stopped, and pulled the cork out of the vial top. A wisp of silver floated from the vial and disappeared into the air.

Gently, she handed the vial to him. With a shaky hand, Nigel hesitantly snatched the vial from her hand and drew it from her grasp. The teen girl made a drinking gesture for him.

Nigel looked down at the liquid in his hands, not trusting its color. The fairy girl frowns and spokes to Nigel in a language he doesn't understand. "Mani naa essa en lle? Mani marte?"

"_What_?!" he asked puzzled.

"Uuma dela," she said, "Sana sina."

The wind swirls around something within told him to trust the new stranger he has just met. He took one gulp immediately he felt extreme warmth and felt all his energy was returning not to mention the flavor was sweet. Hoping to learn the girl's name, he said, "Who are you? What is your name?"

The girl begins to speak up. "Beth." She said clearly.

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Numbuh 1 wondering if she is speaking in her language again.

"_My_ name is Beth."

He nodded. "So you can speak English."

"Of course, I can all magical being can, just that nobody sees or hears us." She said truthfully

"But I haven't seen anything."

"You will now thanks to this potion."

He then speaks up, "My name is Nigel Uno but I'm known as Numbuh 1."

"I knew what was wrong with you at once I feel just the same my self, I've been miserable just like you, ever since I lost sight of my youngest sister, and friends, you must have lost something too, mind telling me what it is."

"This is a little awkward, I think I'm lost and trying to find my way home. At night I slept in the woods and I've been walking all day, I don't know where I am."

"From what you tell me you're not from around here" Beth said eyeing him "Must've stumbled into our land, I'm going to help you find your home world"

"Uh …Thanks," said Numbuh 1, "but would you know, where there's a place for shelter it'll be dark soon"

"Of course," said her friend; " The nearest town is a long way off, so we better get moving it's not safe at night and we won't make it by walking and I doubt you can fly."

But suddenly she brightened up. "I have an idea," she said joyfully. "Just climb up my back, and I'll fly us to town in no time."

Carefully, a little suspicious even, Numbuh 1 did Beth's bidding. It was like climbing on to one of those wild rides and you know what happens next.

"Now hold on tight!"

Immediately she jumped twenty feet right off the ground! Numbuh 1 slides scarily back, her petal like wings unfold, delicate yet powerful, and -- WHOOSH! -- they soar through the trees at a fast speed into the air. Rising higher. And higher. And higher.

The forest animals watched Numbuh 1 with Beth and stand in awe; Gradually, Numbuh 1 loosens his hold on Beth's neck.

Losing himself in the joy of flying. Smiling at the sight of his and Beth's shadow racing across the grass below. Beth files over several rock formations; the fly up above the clouds.

"How about a little higher?" Numbuh 1 says to Beth wryly.

"You got it." she smirks.

They fly even higher above the clouds; and through the golden rays of the sun.

"Hang on!"

"Hang on for wha-- aaaahhh!"

Beth for fun throws Numbuh 1 and catches him; Numbuh 1 is now held in Beth's arms.

"Next time, Beth, could you use someone else as a boomerang?" he says looking annoyed at the stunt Beth did; he then laughs as Beth tickles him playfully.

"Oh lighten up! Besides I wanted to make sure you came back to me, tough guy." Beth says.

They cruise above the clouds which eventually open up to show the ground.

Beth nose dives towards the ground, circling over the river, past a castle, and then swooping, with heart-stopping speed, over a stream, Beth's feet touching the smooth glass of the water.

She holds Numbuh 1 just high enough above the water so that he is water skiing; they approach a flock of birds; She lets go and he skims through the birds, scattering them.

Beth grabs then Numbuh 1 by the sides just before he falls in, pushing him from behind; they go over the edge of a waterfall; Beth catches Numbuh 1 again; this time he rides by standing on her back.

Their destination is right around the corner over the horizon…This was just the start of an Incredible adventure that was just the beginning.

Sorry if this chapters a bit short but not to worry I'll make it a little longer in the further chapters. And trust me it will be better….


	2. The Heartless

Finally they reached their destination at a nearby town, London, England

**AN:**** Okay here's the next chapter now there are a few references from kingdom hearts and Harry Potter because I had to fusion to make it more sense. So enjoy yourselves. If don't like it just don't say okay?**

**And for the disclaimer the characters belong to their original owners for the record.**

**Chapter 2:**** The Heartless**

Finally they reached their destination at a nearby town, London, England. Much to a jaw dropped Numbuh 1: yesterday he had been walking in the woods all day, and hadn't spotted _this_ before.

"How on earth did you. . .?" He asked but is shushed by Beth suddenly

"You better not make noise at this time," She said cautiously. Behind a building, Beth hides her wings. The area was extremely quiet though and no one was in sight. "We might want to keep a low profile, the muggles might get suspicious."

"Muggles?" he frowned.

"People with no magic." She replied

"What are you, some kind of fairy?"

Beth smiled knowingly, "You're only part right. I'm also ¾ witch and 35 Saiyan." she shrugged, "From both sides of my family."

"I was going to ask… how do you find your way here?" Numbuh 1 shook his head "Why I haven't found anything like this?"

"I've already flown here a bunch times, once you get it memorized you know where to go."

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes at this statement, he appreciates her help but how would he know she's not with the other teenagers like with Cree? "Alright, something's up that you're not telling me…"

"I see that you don't trust me for some reason," Beth said sensing his suspicion.

She only watched him calmly.

"Why shouldn't I?" He ansered rudely "Teenagers hate kids, how am I supposed to know you're not one of them?"

"I'm not with the heartless and I'm not I an evil witch if that's your question." Beth answered

"Heartless? Witch?" He asked.

The first word sent shivers down his spine.

Before Beth could answer a strange man fell to the ground in front of them, and turned, looking toward an area they could not see.

Suddenly the man vanished and his heart remained where his body was then drifted to the unseen area. Suddenly a void appeared in thin air and the heart is sucked in, then a strange hooded like creature appeared and immediately vanished.

"_**RUN**_!!" Beth screamed.

But Numbuh 1 just stood still, his eyes wide in fear when he and Beth were now surrounded by odd (and mean looking) shadowy creatures.

'It's that thing that stole the files!' Numbuh 1 thought silently. And then a jewelry in Beth's hand flashed.

The Shadows leaped forward, their favorite first attack, and Beth exploded into action, she swung an energy beam from her hand like a sword in front of herself and two of the Shadows disappeared in a black flame. The other was knocked to the ground, a little stunned.

Beth looked around, trying to find anything and satisfied, she relaxed. She turned back to snap her young friend out his frozen state until ten more of them melted up from the ground.

"Okay..." Numbuh 1 muttered under his breath, stepping back slowly. "This is wierd." He finished and he and Beth ran in the other direction. There was a large drop-off in front which they leaped all the way down, landing on the ground and having to roll to avoid the claws of a Shadow.

Numbuh 1 didn't know how long he and Beth will avoiding the creatures, but she was always seemed one step ahead of them. She couldn't avoid all of the attacks, however, and was soon bleeding in several places and panting.

Then four Shadows tackled him to the ground. He struggled to get up bit couldn't and they all started raking his back.

Fortunately Beth knocked them off him, as they ran towards a door and pulling it open. The Shadow's leaped. And with great satisfaction they slammed the door into their faces. Numbuh 1 wiped his forehead it was a close call.

"Now do you trust me?" she said looking at Numbuh 1

He shot her a reluctant glare. "Alright, so you're not with the other teenagers."

Beth looked at him alittle strangely; other teenagers?

The building they managed to hide in was a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. Now Tom the landlord, was looking at them with astonishment. Outside people bustled past unaware of the tavern inn's existence.

A couple of guys having a muttered conversation in the far corner glanced at Beth staring wide eyed.

"Miss Pantheon," nodded Tom, and as Beth passed he inclined his head subserviently.

"Good day," said Beth, "Just had a little run in, Tom." she sighed, "Nasty heartless never cut you any slack."

Tom nodded in argreement and returned to wiping glasses.

"Why is everyone so jumpy?" whispered Numbuh 1.

"Because they're freaked," Beth was the answer.

"Freaked at what?" asked Numbuh 1.

"Heartless!" said Beth

"The Heartless?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"The shadow things that attacked you, forget?" Beth asked. How could Numbuh 1 forget?

"Those without hearts." Tom the bartender warned. "The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart."

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you." A nearby customer pointed out. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare yourself?" Numbuh 1 asked in confusion.

"To fight for your life." Beth answered "I'm going into Diagon Alley to check it out."

The news soon spread that Beth was going to venture into Diagon Alley, to see if all was safe from the heartless.

Beth tapped a certain brick in the wall in front of them. At once the bricks began to whirl and spin: A hole appeared in the middle of them, which grew wider wider, finally forming an archway onto the narrow cobbled street known as Diagon Alley.

They stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around. The once colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Half the posters bore moving black-and-white photo-graphs of Heartless on the loose, which everything must be taken with caution.

It was quiet, too early for th shops to open, and there were hardly any shoppers at all. The crooked, cobbled street was much altered now from the bustling place it once was. More shops were boarded up, though several new establishments dedicated to Dark Arts.

Numbuh 1 noticed that many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious or alert look as Beth, and that nobody was stopping to talk or seemed to be shopping alone. Well what would you expect now with these creatures roaming about? It was bad enough that they had to worry about You- know- who, now they have the Heartless to deal with.

"Hmmm, no Heartless in sight," Beth said she signals everyone that the coast was clear for the moment.

They had just entered Beth looked around curiously, a foreboding feeling coming over her. She finally turned her attention to the sky, pointing up and getting Numbuh 1's attention.

"Numbuh 1, look! A star just blew out!" Beth pointed out and Numbuh 1 awed in amazement as a star flashed and twinkled out of existence. They stared up into the sky for a moment.

"What was that all about?" Numbuh 1 asked turning to Beth

"The heartless are not just after people's hearts they also the cause of invading worlds and making it disappear like the star you just saw. So we better get moving." She said and Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Now don't be too disappointed" Beth said "This used be nice and busy like your average mall but now with these heartless. . ."

"It's Gruesome gulch." he replied nonchalantly.

"One more thing," Beth said quickly, she pointed down an alley across from them. "Do _**NOT**_ go down there!"

"Why?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking down the alley curiously.

"Knockturn Alley," she replied. "Bad idea if you want to go down there. That's where all the dark wizards and witches do their shopping. If they spot you, you'll be sorry… So don't think about it."

"What makes you think I want to check it out?" He asked.

"Because something tells me you like to look for trouble," she said sternly. "I mean it, never go into Knocturn Alley! Unless you're looking for a ticket to the other side."

"FINE!!" Numbuh1 said, looking disappointed. "I won't."

As Beth entered the book shop, he turned and stared at Knockturn Alley for a while. He shook his head typical they don't them kids very well, he doesn't need to be told what to do.

--

That evening, Numbuh 1 nestled into a warm bed, where he and Beth were in a tent, where inside was many times bigger than the outside part.

"It's a very cool place in here." Numbuh 1 said smiling

"I prefer to sleep in my room," Beth comments "Or when I'm camping with my old pals, it reminds of my days when _I_ was kid but I thought you might like somewhere comfortable."

"You witches and wizards are lucky to have really cool stuff here."

"Don't get used to it, some of us prefer to be really discreet so no nosy muggle reporters or power hungry scientists get their hands on us." Beth said "That's why the ministry's always using a memory charm. And that fact that some dopes don't like magic; to them it disrupts their perfect little world."

"So why didn't they use it on me?" Numbuh 1 inquired

"Since you're not from around here and from another world. . . for some reason I doubt it especially since I'm recognized here, they'll let off the hook. So no big."

"What about you, Beth? What is it that fairy-witches do?"

"There aren't that many witch fairy hybrids. But in my case, since I'm chosen as the guardian of Etherea similar to my identical stranger, a guardian of the veil. I fight demons, evil witches and warlocks and the other occasional evil forces here and there."

"Really? That sounds cool."

Beth winked. "You bet it does! Although it can be a bit rough for some other people- - big deal, I particularly been handling this type of thing since I was four." Beth says "But noooo. . . _some_ people, they want to have a 'normal' life - - _BORING_!"

Numbuh 1 pouted in agreement "I'll say, I prefer to go on missions then head to the carnival, beach or go to school."

"Missions?"

"I am a crack operative in a top secret organization of highly trained kids sworn to defend the world from the tyranny of adults. I'm the leader, Sector V. My team assists me in our battles against kid hating super villains utilizing our incredible 2x4 technology. So now our mission is to defend our honor and our lives and discover the author of this heartless who happened to steal important records about every citizen from my home!"

"You guys are some kinds of superhere kids?" Beth questioned

"Eh more like the secret agent types actually…"

"Just curious out of all of them who's the worst?"

"I would say Father one of our arch enemieshis goal to hinder or flat out destroy them whenever the opportunity arises."

"What is he that powerful in strength?" Beth asked in doubt. She should know she met more powerful enemies before.

"No, he seems to have demonic powers, such as pyrokinesis and the ability to shapeshift and beyond that he's very intelligent."

"He can't be as bad, as Skeletor can he? Or powerful enough to blast a planet to bits like Freiza…" Beth scoffed "I bet even Voldemort would kill with just one spell."

"Who's Skeletor? Freiza? And Lord Voldemort." Numbuh 1 asked curiously he never heard of them.

Beth's voice became serious, "That's easy, Lord Voldemort is public enemy number one around here… everyone's afraid of him so much that they refuse to say his name. Known to be ruthless, sadistic and cruel and real racist, he hates muggles and muggle born witches and wizards. So let's hope you never get the chance to meet him."

"What about Freiza and Skeletor?"

"Don't worry, Freiza's long gone, an old friend destroyed him a long time ago but believe me, he was one powerful guy. And Skeletor ever since he was banished from eternia, he's bend on taking over any world… I remember when I ran into him again after I lost my friends and family."

_Flashback_

We see in our point of view of Beth on a lying on a beach. She awakens with a start, and stands up and looks at the sky, searching frantically for her friends and her two sisters, but they aren't there. Now I know I should tell ya what happened but that comes later on so until then let's focus on this memory.

"Kylie! Theo! Yui! Zaira! Sara! Haruna! Where are you? Dana!"

After shouting for their names, she reluctantly gives up on calling them. He turns her eyes to the beach, she finds a pathway to a city that has seen better days She is soon seen walking in a different part of the city.

"A little far off from your friends aren't you?" says a familiar voice nearby.

Beth turns to a corner where she sees Skeletor standing in a smaller opening

"Call me a bit proud but I won't die easily. . .at least not until I'm old and seen my grandkids. I am after all one of the guardians." Beth said proudly

Skeletor just laughs "Guardian, then fight the Heartless and darkness."

"Heartless is that what those things are called? What are they?"

"Heartless are hearts corrupted by darkness and without a body or a soul. And only obey those with the will to control them. And they're only just beyond the veil."

"I can't go through it, it's impossible!"

"Foolish girl. Don't you know anything about the veil? It's the bridge to the etherium which leads to other worlds. Every portal is a doorway to that world. Each world is disconnected from the others and exists separately. With a few exceptions, many are unaware of the existence of the other worlds. "

"Then what happened to my home…."

"You'd have to have thank the heartless for that."

"But why ?"

"Because it is easy to control. And whoever has control has the power."

_End of flashback _

"So after that little twisted tip off he gave I decided to be on my guard for any of them, so as long as I remembered I stayed here and kept a lookout in the wizarding realm until I figure out how to travel to other worlds and that's when I found you."

"Other worlds besides this one and mine?" Numbuh 1 said looking thoughtful "Do you think we'll ever find the right one?"

"We'll ask the ministry of Magic for help in the morning, and who knows maybe your folks and friends might be looking for you at this very moment. Why not-" she stops at noticing Numbuh 1 already asleep

--

In another part back in the KND universe little did they know, his friends was looking. It had been already two days and no sign of their leader, and they just realized his communicator had been deactivated and there was no way of locating him without a homing device. Right now, the gang was patrolling familiar places if there was a possibility that Numbuh 1 is here.

"It's no use now," Numbuh 2 said "we'll never find him any way, it's too dark"

"Numbuh 5 suppose your right" Numbuh 5 replied "we should get some sleep and start again in the morning, he's been lost for two days

"Let's hope he's found some roof or place to spend the night. "

**Don't give me al the credit guys Movie brat helped too****… Now if you noticed something I forgot to adjust let me know and I'll improvise until R and R!**


	3. Land of enchantment

AN: Sorry for the delay had a writers block to perfection - ate this, you might recognize a few things here and there but trust me it gets good.

Disclaimer: Like I said everything familiar belongs to their respective creators, so I don't own anything expect my OC. And I'm writing this only for fun.

**Chapter 3****: Land of Enchantment**

They had slept for a long time, as it seemed to Numbuh 1, when they were awakened by voices saying,

"Wake up! You are in danger. Get away, as soon as possible!"

The moon was shining fitfully, as it broke through swift flying clouds. But no one was in sight, the voices seem to be coming from above. . . it almost seemed as if the stars were the ones speaking.

"Beth. Nigel. You are in grave danger. No mortal or fairy is safe here. The last one was a young fae that had been captured by the same dark ones, who seek you now eighty years ago. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more aglow they cut it from her chest and ate it. Hurry, go!"

This causes Numbuh 1 to jerk awake as he heard howling and snapping in the distance.

"I wish they told us more," said Beth. "Wonder where's the danger? I'll have to go and check it out. I won't go far, but stay here until I get back."

It was terrifying for the boy to see the guardian walk off into the dark woods, and to find himself all alone; so he crawled out from under the tent into the moonlight, and sat on a stone where he could see the sky, and watch the black ragged clouds hurry over the moon. But the woods was not altogether quiet. He could hear an owl hooting at the moon.

Having peered into the dark shadows, Numbuh 1 went more into the open, and sat with his back to a fallen tree, keeping an anxious watch all round. Soon he heard something coming towards him stealthily and slowly. Getting a determined look, he picked up a stick ready to defend himself.

To his relief, it was just Beth who bounded into sight, he rushed forward to meet but she didn't have time to speak she immediately put the tent away and caught hold of the boy's hand turned and began to run down the hill.

"What's going on?" asked Numbuh 1, running alongside of her.

"We must not be out a moment longer."

"Beth? What's that peeking over the rock?"

Beth only ran the faster. They had to pass the rock, and they came nearer, Numbuh 1 saw it was only a lump of the rock itself that he had taken for a man. Beth looked wildly about her, as they ran deeper in the woods, gave a great cry, and said: "We've taken the wrong turning somewhere, and I don't know where we are."

The terror she was in had quite bewildered her. It was true enough they had lost the way. They had been running down into a little  
valley. So deciding to take a risk they rushed off to a distance in the far east.

--

When it was dawn, safe in a nearby cave, Beth peaked out and signaled Numbuh 1 come to out.

"Beth, mind telling me why did we run?" Numbuh 1 demanded

"Scrunts were about, one of the enemies the stars warned us about," she replied grimly and then said, "But about your home world, I've been asking about it, and no one has seen it anywhere. Of course someone must know where it is, but the difficulty is to find the right one to ask. They say I ought to consult with the ministry."

"You really think they could help?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"You can never tell with them they think they are so big they barely have time to help out ," said Beth rolling her eyes, "So it's hard to say."

"Of course," said Numbuh 1, with some doubt in his tone.

Beth pulled aside some dark-green vines, "The safest path is the short-cut through the wondrous realm of Burzee. Nice place, great scenery, friendly residents..." she sighed, "Dana would've loved it."

"Wait, wait a minute The legendary forest of Burzee, I thought that was only a story."

"Well, Numbuh 1, it's about as real as those heartless you saw back at Diagon alley." She said as she led him through, "Besides all those fairy-tales folks tell their kids are all genuine tales of the forces of good triumphing over evil."

"I don't believe it!"

"Oh, then I suggest you start believing," Beth said as she led the way through the vines. And boy she was wasn't kidding

Burzee was a grand and awesome land indeed, with big tree-trunks, standing close together, with roots intertwining below the earth and branches intertwining above it; of their rough coating of bark and queer, gnarled limbs; of the bushy foliage that roofed the entire forest, save where the sunbeams found a path through which to touch the ground in little spots and to cast weird and curious shadows over the mosses, the lichens and the drifts of dried leaves. Like a forest in shape of a kingdom.

_**Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be  
There are dreams to awaken  
Roads to be taken  
Follow them and they will set you free  
**_

Coming from the sunlit meadows into its mazes it seems at first gloomy, then pleasant, and afterward filled with never-ending delights.

_**Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go  
**_

And all about the chirp of busy chipmunks, the growl of wild beasts and the songs of birds was heard over head.

_**There worlds filled with treasure  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know**_

Nature peopled it in the beginning with Fairies, Knooks, Ryls and Nymphs. As long as the Forest stands it will be a home, a refuge and a playground to these sweet immortals, who revel undisturbed in its depths. Don't worry, since the guardians are known for their great work, Beth and Numbuh 1 were welcomed into the land without hesitation.

_**Imagine  
If you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us  
**_

Presently the news reached the other immortals that one of the lost guardians had befriended a human boy from another world. Therefore many of them came to visit the little stranger, looking upon him with much interest.

_**You see thats just what can happen  
If you look inside your mind  
There no need too the wonders you can find**_

First the Ryls, who are first cousins to the wood-nymphs, although so differently formed. They're very popular with the other immortals.

_**Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand new**_

Next came the Knooks, whose duty it is to watch over the wild animals. They have a hard time of it, cause some are ungovernable and rebel against restraint. But they know how to manage them, after all, and you will find that certain laws of the Knooks are obeyed by even the most ferocious animals.

_**There are miracles waiting  
So keep concentrating  
**_

Now the Fairies, were much interested in Beth's new friend. There are instances on record where the Fairies have shown themselves to human beings, and have even conversed with them; but like everyone else here they're supposed to stay in hiding, and if they favor some people more than others it is because these have won such distinction fairly, as the Fairies are very just and impartial. So their curiosity was intense to behold the little stranger befriended by the magical guardian.

_**And **__**I promise you that if you do  
Whatever you imagine can come true**_

"Hello going to the ministry are you?" greeted one of the Ryls, "You're a little early"

"We're going to the meeting after our evening dance," said a Fairy

"Would you care to join us?" asked a sprite.

"I'm not the dancing type," Numbuh 1

"And I'm not very fond of dancing, so I think we'll watch" Beth said

The dance began with the fairies and nymphs who now glided on the meadow, if listen well you could swear you can hear music in the background. Around the dance, Numbuh 1's mind had gone blissfully blank. Like there was something entrancing about it, he wanted to stay and watch this all day, those are the effects of a fairy ring. Nevertheless he was having an expectedly good time in Burzee.

"Numbuh 1, the meeting," Beth whispered to Numbuh 1 as soon as the fairies and nymphs had finished their dance.

"Come on," Numbuh moaned "That was fun for me how often do I get a chance to visit the land of Burzee?"

"Sorry, but we really should get going if you ever want to get home," she replied. "And besides things are not always what they seem to be, so we gotta be careful."

They were finally on their way so it was now safe for flying. Their destination led back to the center of London where supposedly the ministry would be.

It turned out it was located underground through a special telephone booth, fortunately Beth explained through the phone their business here. Once inside the place was humongous, like a big office only packed with fireplaces which wizards and witches popped in and out with green fire. And there was a big fountain with golden statues in the middle.

"Here we are the council of the magic realm," Beth said as she and Nigel arrive at the ministry of magic, "They're going to help you find your home, they're very clever, they know what to do when there's trouble in other worlds."

Now you're probably wondering how would they make a hearing and meeting in short notice, it was like this with all the commotion of the heartless, since this is one of the guardians of Etherea they had to listen what she had to say especially since her Father, General Omri Pantheon is very important among everyone in the ministry.

* * *

After a while they go through a lot of halls passing the other wizards and witches and they take an elevator which takes them to the room, where they'll have the hearing.

"Well, here he is, this is Nigel Uno," Beth said presenting the KND operative to the hearing, "You probably all heard about him by now. He's trying to find his way back to his own world and needs your help to do so."

"But he's human!" Councilor Chang said with disdain

"And a muggle!" Fudge stated

"What did muggles ever done for us?" Lucius Malfoy asked in a tone of voice a lawyer prosecutor would speak.

"If he's lost it's his fault," Dolores Umbridge agreed "Magical creatures don't get lost."

"Of course they do!" Beth said frowning.

"That's true, some of them accidentally stumble into the realm of the mortals." Jasmine Lee said to the council.

"You all know my sisters, don't you? Where are they? And my other fellow guardians? And what about my parents and my older brother?"

"Adoptive older brother..." Fudge corrected dryly

"Whatever the point is, where are they?"

This takes everyone aback, no one answered of course none of them knew where are the other guardians or the rest of Beth's family whereabouts.

"They're lost, the heartless;" Beth began "These demons came to this realm to attack, and destroyed our home, my parents and brother disappeared without a trace. We fought them after a while, we tried to confront the source of this menace, separating us from our other guardian friends. We all fell, I landed on a beach , when I woke up they were gone."

Numbuh 1 looked at Beth with sympathy, he knows how he'll feel if something similar did happen to his teammates and his parents.

"I've searched for days; I can't find them, nor the others," Beth said "What am I supposed to do, just forget them? Ao you see my sisters and the other guardians are lost too. Just like this muggle kid here..."

There is an agreement among the hearing, along with some muttering that they should lend a hand but however this is short lived,

"I'd like to help but I don't know which world your home is."

"Nor do I."

"I'm afraid that is out of my reach."

"There are many worlds and the etherium is quite vast, it could be anywhere."

Numbuh 1 looks down in sorrow at this news, Beth was right some big help the ministry turned out to be.

"Now what do I do, nobody in my world doesn't even know of this place," Numbuh 1 said "Who'd think to find me here? Witout my transmitter, they can't locate now."

"Just a moment, we may said we can't help you," King Kai said "But we know, who can, you must go to on of the wisest beings in the realm, Master Yoda the Jedi master."

"Of course Master Yoda, he's very wise he knows everything."

"That's really the best advice we can give you, young Guardian," said Kamisama "And now we must close the meeting, goodbye and good luck."

As everyone filed out, the Supreme Kai stopped to where Numbuh 1 and Beth were, "Good afternoon, are you also known as the name Numbuh 1?"

"Eh, yes."

"Well you're reputation as a leader precedes you, I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you, May I shake your hand?"

Numbuh 1 looked at Beth who nodded to Nigel yes, so hesitantly Numbuh 1 shook hands with him,

"All right, thank you you're as brave as everyone says you are, I wish you luck in your quest…"

with that he bowed and walked off.

"He stopped and looked at me." whispered Numbuh 1 to Beth

"Yes, I know." Beth said, a soft dreamy smile on her face.

"Why was everyone still, when he came in the meeting?"

"Everyone respects him, well mostly the magical creatures." Beth said, "He's at the same rank as the elders but he is very reliable and very wise. That's why he is known to this day as the Supreme Kai."

--

AN: Now I know it's not much but trust me I'm trying the best I can. Just R and R!


	4. Master Yoda's advice

**AN: People, first of all, I'm not Whiteling my sister is.**** If you want proof check my homepage there's some photographs of us. And Second don't rush me I can't keep updating everyday ideas don't pop quickly ya know.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything the characters belong to their respective creators.**

**Chapter 4 : Master Yoda's Advice**

Dagobah, the fog, can make out are some giant, twisted trees nearby.

"Beth, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Master Yoda supposed to be…?" Numbuh 1 asked Beth.

He couldn't bring himself to say 'dead'. Those of you who remember Star Wars, Yoda died of old age in _Return of the Jedi._

"Oh yes," Beth said, nodding, "He is. But now the elders rewarded him to be a whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel that helps future heroes or heroines along their path and keep them safe."

As Numbuh 1 glances around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounds him, the mist has dispersed a bit, but it is still a very gloomy-looking swamp.

"Are you sure, this is the right place?" he asked Beth.

"I know so."

"Why doesn't he come? Perhaps he doesn't know we're here?"

"He knows, he knows everything. He'll just act a bit comical and will make you get impatient as so I heard," Beth explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Nervously, the bald boy glances around at the foreboding jungle.

"Still...there's something about this place. I feel like...I don't know..." he said, looking over his sunglasses.

Before Beth could speak, a strange voice inquired, "Feel like what?"

Beth nearly jumps out of her skin. Numbuh 1 grabs a stick as he spins around with Beth, looking for the speaker. Mysteriously standing right in front of them is a strange, pale greenish creature, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing is dressed in rags.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm." spoke the ancient creature firmly.

After some hesitation, Numbuh 1 drops his weapon, although he really doesn't understand why. Beth watches with interest.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" he asked

Beth answered calmly. "We're looking for someone."

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" laughed the creature

"Uh, Right." Numbuh 1 said nodding

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm."

"Oh yes, please you see we're looking for a Jedi Master." Beth replied

With the aid of a walking stick, the tiny stranger moves over to where the teenager and child stood, eying them.

"Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda." He spoke in an enigmatic voice.

"You know him?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Mmm. Take you to him, I will." The creature chuckled "Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come."

With that, the creature scurries out of the clearing, laughing merrily. Numbuh 1 stares after him. All he sees is the faint light from the small power lamp moving through the fog.

"Remember to be very polite to him," Beth whispered to Numbuh 1 "Now I know from what you told me, you don't trust adults but this is his way of knowing if he can trust us least he's more respectful than Master Roshi and Old Kai."

"Come, come." called the creature.

A heavy downpour of rain pounds through the gnarled trees. A strange baroque mud house sits on a moss-covered knoll on  
the edge of a small lagoon. The small, gnomish structure radiates a warm glow from its thick glass windows.

Inside of the house was very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything is in the same small scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room is Beth, whose height makes the four-foot ceiling seem even lower. It was easy for Numbuh 1 cause he was a kid, but Beth had to sit down near the fire, since she was too tall.

The creature is in an adjoining area -- his little kitchen -- cooking up an incredible meal. The stove is a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurries about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushes back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Beth and Numbuh 1, who watch the creature, curiously.

"How far away is Yoda? And how long will it take us to get there?" Numbuh 1 asked the little creature.

"Rootleaf, I cook." spoke the little creature as he tasted from the pot, "Why wish you meet him? Hm?"

"We're going to ask him to tell us the right path, to my home world." explained Numbuh 1

"I know not." the creature shook it's head seriously.

Numbuh 1 looked in shock then to Beth, who nods with an encouraging smile. He is bewildered, but it gradually dawns on him that the little creature is Yoda, the Jedi Master, and yet he doesn't know where his home is. "B-but the ministry of magic said you knew everything!"

"True, I know that I not know where you live, but hope still there is," spoke Mater Yoda wisely "What stories of magic beings hear you about in your home?"

Numbuh 1 stared at him oddly; what does that question has to do, about finding his home but nevertheless he answered nonchalantly, "Tons, I don't even know where to begin: Fairies, Centaurs, Mermaids, Witches, Dragons, Ogres, Nymphs, Unicorns-"

"Halt!" interrupted Yoda, with a wave of his hand, "Last one is answer. Find the last unicorn. Lives in the forest of eternal spring lives she, by night fall get there you must, if hurry."

Numbuh 1 looked completely incredulous, "_A unicorn?_ You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"Little patience he has." Yoda says to Beth.

Beth says earnestly, "He's just irritated sir, it's been days since we had a straight answer."

"Hmmm. Much anger in him, Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

"Look I know the magic stuff is amazing, really! And I like the whole sorcery fighting evil, but asking a unicorn for advice, that's something only for girls!"

Beth looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"No offense."

Yoda nods, "Too true. A woman's touch to mortal man's they prefer, _this_ one has learned to live as a human, enables her understand human emotions, help lead you home she shall."

Numbuh 1 is still completely unsure even with the explanation,

"She's kind of a bit like a few people they don't know about many negative things and aren't so emotional many stuff that they don't understand yet…. I'll explain later"

"Never his mind on where he was. Hmm?" Yoda asked Beth "What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!"

"Sorry sir," Beth says looking down. It was true.

Yoda turns his piercing gaze on Numbuh 1, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a long moment, the little Jedi turns toward Beth.

"Guardian, word with you I'd like."

"A word? You gonna talk some more?"

"It'll be a minute."

Confused, Beth followed Yoda deeper into his home.

"All right, what's up?" she asked him.

"Boy must indeed go back to his home. Magic realm not place for him." spoke Master Yoda to Beth "And won't replace what you lost." He said the last part softly, knowing the pain she had gone through when she lost her family and how she's so determined to defend the boy.

"I know but I can take care of him until then." Beth said determinedly

"When scrunts or heartless attack, can you?" Yoda inquired her, "Child may meet He who must not be named, if he stays longer, sooner or later"

"What could Voldemort want with Numbuh 1? He doesn't even know him or his friends."

Recall you must, he hates muggle with vengeance Causes pain of his muggle father put his mother through by abandon. Won't wait. Will get boy, alone and helpless.

The last words chill Beth to the bone. It was true, it won't matter if Numbuh 1 has nothing to do with the wizarding world, Voldemort would still harm him for being a mortal. "Oh no… whaddo I do?"

"We do for him what's best." Spoke Yoda

"Alright what's the first task?"

"Take him safely home. Then must leave immediately."

"What? No, I promised him, we will stick together and I help him while he helps me!"

"Deepest condolences I offer guardian, but as long, he stays with you, danger he is in."

"I care for that kid, I love him like he was my own little brother." Beth said looking over her shoulder at Numbuh 1, who was looking at his watch.

"Then think of what's best for child and not yourself."

"When the whole ordeal is over will I ever see him again?"

Yoda closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future."

"Then we must go." Beth said, turning to leave.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. Strong are your enemies. Mind what you have learned."

"I will."

Moments later, we see Yoda standing on a tree stump, watching the mortal child and the teenaged fairy hybrid leave though the swamp foliage.

The aged alien sighs.

"Told you, I did. Reckless are them. Now matters are worse." He said to someone beside him; the spirit of an old friend from Beth's past.

Piccolo stood watching as Beth and Numbuh 1 left to follow in the direction Yoda had sent them. "They are our last hope."

Yoda shook his head, "No. There are others."

**--**

"Beth?" Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 1 as they were following the path to where Yoda indicated to the forest of eternal spring.

"What were your friends like?" he asked he was feeling nostalgic since his friends weren't with him.

"Oh I had tons," Beth said thoughtfully, "There's Theo Schaffer, we've known each other since we were kids; Kurt Merrian, a real goofy kid who keeps messing up in a few things but he makes us laugh. You should see him when he hangs out with Dib, Professor Membrane's son and Tony Goodman. Bruce David, he helped us a lot when we were fighting demons, and there are the three boys with the same name also known as he Ed's they're pretty funny, thanks to them and their other neighborhood pals we managed to stop Lord Zedd from invading our home. And there's my adoptive brother Vegeta, he used to be evil but he's on our side now, and really cares for me, and my sisters though he doesn't want to admit it….

And Piccolo, he taught us lot of amazing things and how to fight and his other part, Kamisama was real nice to us, he reminds me of the grandfather I never had, then there's Goku a good friend of mine from my past, we used to go and battle many obstacles and had many adventures together, but that was a really long time ago…."

Numbuh 1 notices a tear drop from her eyes as she said the last part.

"I'm sure he'd very proud of you Beth."

"Yeah…"

"And last but not least the other guardians: there are my two sisters Kylie, she likes to read a lot but needs a boost in self confidence and there's Dana, she's sweet and all but really wise and brave if she puts her mind to it. Theo's a member herself; there's Zaira, she's pretty cynical acting like she's the grownup in the group; Yui's real bright, gives us lots of support, Haruna really talented when we're on duty and Sara's the smart one in our group real clever I tell ya…"

At this point, a commotion is heard right ahead of them as the ground begins to shake. The magical creatures are running everywhere in the woods looking for safety.

"What's that?" Numbuh 1 asked "Where's the fire?"

"They wouldn't be running from something unless it's something evil or deadly," Beth replied "Hey, what's going on?" she asked an elf who was running by them.

"It's Skeletor and he's controlling the heartless!! We are all leaving!! Danger!!" the elf scurries off, after warning them.

Beth looked concerned then turns to Numbuh 1 grimly, "We can't turn around, this is the only path to the forest of eternal spring."

True, that doesn't stop Beth and Numbuh 1 from continuing their way even if it meant his hideout happened to be on the same path they were headed. Which was right beyond the forest ahead but to get there they had to cross the dark land right on the heartless territory.

--

**AN: As usual read and review and please be patient, I won't update cause one review let everybody else ****check it out and put their thoughts. **


	5. The Dark forces

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews**** everyone, they're wonderful and I thought I might answer your questions.**

**DannyxJunefan:**Easy, Beth's a fairywitch hybrid isn't she? So, she opened a portal to Dagobah. The worlds are connected because of all the chaos so Beth and Numbuh 1 went into a portal that leads there.

**Q & Q:**Kurt is another OC of mine and Tony Goodman and his twin Sara are from the anime Flint the time detective.

**Nobodiez:**Actually, this more or less a parody based on the plotline of an old childhood classic called Dot and the Kangaroo (a real classic, a whole lot different from Disney), with a few improvisations.

**Redx13:**No worries, they appear in the sequel. Besides this is just a spin off fancfiction parody.

**Moviereviewer:**Beth told him about Yoda not what he looked like.

**Sladescream:**Besides the guardians? Wait and see in the sequel: Legendary hearts.

**Sladetor:**Only if the death eaters catch him.

**Now sorry if it's a little rushed guys, but this is best as I can go. ****Until then enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Dark forces**

For some they reached a dark castle in the middle of a black desert; and for some odd reason Beth seemed to be getting some dizzy spells like a headache is coming up.

Numbuh 1 caught her arm just as she staggered, "Are you alright?"

Beth put a hand to her forehead and her eyes fluttered opened. Then she answered, "I'm cool, just my sixth sense; it means either there's magical phenomena nearby or we're walking right into the claws of some evil overlord."

And now the question why of all the places is coming from there?

Now of course, it wouldn't hurt to check it out, after all she mentioned to Numbuh 1, she had a few tricks up her sleeve and nothing Numbuh 1 can't handle. So they sneaked in with Beth holding Numbuh 1 as they flew in a nearby window.

Beth whispered that they must both keep quite silent and told Numbuh 1 to listen as she stopped for a moment.

Numbuh 1 could hear to their right a murmuring of voices, and a few shouting. His heart beat fast as the sound of the talking became clearer and they neared the throne room area. Both showed no signs of fear at the increasing riot, but every sound of some sort of dog caused Beth to stop and twist act a bit warily.

Soon Numbuh 1 could see a muscular bluish humanoid with a purple hood over his yellowish bare-bone cranium who was doing most of the yelling.

There was a trio of teenage dark witches nearby, the first had long white hair tied up into a high ponytail with two strands of hair curled up and laid over her shoulder. Dark blue eye shadow was under her eyes. She was wearing a suit with high boots of the color dark blue. The letter 'I' seemed embossed on the outfit along with a blue choker at her neck and a dark blue cloak.

The second had purple accessories, and her hair was very long, making it looked like a cape. She wore bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants with light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt.

The third had frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud. And wore a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit with matching maroon fingerless gloves, tights, and high-heeled boots. She also wore eye makeup of the color of her suit.

The last one was a boy with red hair, yellow goggles with spirals in them, black markings under his eyes, he wore black boots, with black pants, and a red tank top with a Frankenstein head on it, and over it was a long black jacket, with a red and white backpack.

"Skeletor!! Icy! Darcy! Stormy! And Jack Spicer!!" Beth gasped

Numbuh 1 looked at her, "You know those goons?"

"Yeah I know them alright- - nothing but trouble!" Beth replied nodding "And why am I not surprised they're behind the Heartless?"

"It's incredible! Four whole months and you still haven't destroyed her!!" Skeletor bellowed to the Trix.

"What's so bad about that Halfling, anyway?" asked Stormy

"She is a potential threat to our plans." explained Skeletor. "Instead of standing around, analyze the files and search a match of the purest heart, _don't disappoint me._"

"Yes sir!" the group of teenagers dispparate from the room, it will took a while to signal them but then again he'll only hear news from them unless they're successful.

"The things I have to go through to find help these days," he mumbled as he took out a crystal, examining it "Now if I only had the heart of-" he stops in mid sentence when he sees Beth and Numbuh 1's reflection on the crystal.

"YOU!!" he snarled looking straight at their hiding place.

The scrunts that had been prowling around the camp, had caught scent of the intruders; and, following the trail, had set up an angry snapping and howling.

"AFTER THEM!!" he orders the Heartless. Immediately, the heartless surround Numbuh 1 and Beth exposing them out of their hiding place.

Now of course you're probably wondering why the heartless captured them so easy. In this case Beth and Numbuh 1 have to play it cool if they want to know what the bad guys are really up to. Plus what's Skeletor got to do with the goons moments ago…

Skeletor says sarcastically "Hello Beth." He puts on some glove and grabs what looked like the heart of Kandraker but the orb was bluish jade color on it. "I'll take the heart of Etherea, thank you!!"

She responds in the same sarcastic tone, "Hello Skeletor, and may I ask what the heartless are doing in the magical realm?"

"Let's just say they're a help from a friend of mine and I don't mean Hordak or Evil-Lyn in this case," that was when Skeletor notices Numbuh 1, "And who is this? Your brother? Your son? If he is in fact your son, aren't you a little young to be his_ mother_?"

Numbuh 1 just scoffed at his statement and replies, "I'm not her kid, I am Numbuh 1 leader of Sector V of the KND and further more, let's talk about your plans. What would you want with this heart?"

"I'll use this to return to Eternia, conquer Greyskull and destroy He-Man, but I'll have to destroy you first and conquer the magical realm, along with using the heart for my own needs! But this is only the beginning of my master plan."

He places the heart of Etherea attached to some sort of machine along with the crystal. "And in case you escape knowing you. Thanks to this machine, I'll track you down with the help of The Black Crystal courtesy of a friend of mine, and destroy you as well."

"I gotta do something," Numbuh 1 whispered

But Skeletor wasn't looking, when Numbuh 1 began climbing on the machine and takes the crystal and the heart along switching it with "ABC Gum" (Homage to Cow & Chicken by the way).

"What in is going on here?" He notices Numbuh 1 holding the heart of Etherea and the crystal, "Put that back!"

"_Make me."_ he hissed at the villain, he gestures to Beth to come on, they began to run.

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several heartless begin to emerge. They turn and run down the cell hallway.

Beth and Numbuh 1 race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity. The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Numbuh 1 almost rushes into the abyss. He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Beth, behind him, takes hold of his shirt and pulls him back in the nick of time.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Beth said

Shadows began appearing reminding them of the oncoming danger. Beth shoots some chi energy blasts back at the advancing heartless: good thing Vegeta had taught her to manipulate ki energy to create and enhance attacks.

Numbuh 1 reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. That doesn't stop the heartless, they began to slowly appear from beneath the steel door.

"They're coming through!" Beth cried

"Smart little- - creepers!" muttered Numbuh 1

Beth began to chant a spell and aims at another ramp and yells "_Carpe Retractum!_" immediately a purplish rope shoots from her hands. She tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. She tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure.

"Can't we fly outta here?" Numbuh 1 asks

"I need to save energy for the battle," Beth answers then grabs the boy in her arms. They swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as they reach the far side of the canyon, the heartless break through the hatch.

"Over here," Numbuh 1 showed his friend an air vent, he jumps through the narrow opening as Beth looks on in amazement, she jumps into the darkness.

They tumble into the large room filled with some dust and cobwebs, well what do you expect from an old air vent? Numbuh 1 finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open which leads outside. They round a corner and run right into twenty heartless and a pack of scrunts heading toward them. Both are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"Get outta here!" Beth yells at Numbuh 1 as she charges at the heartless.

"Where are you going? Don't!" Numbuh 1 shouted but trips and he accidentally drops the crystal into a sewer pipe but thankfully, he didn't lose the heart.

Skeletor, meanwhile, had caaught up and noticing the crystal gone he asks him "What happened? Where's the crystal?!"

"Um, it fell into the sewer?" Numbuh 1 replied nervously

This enrages Skeletor which he points his staff at Numbuh 1 "Then you shall appear at Death's door in 5 seconds flat!"

Luckily, Beth comes to the rescue as she grabs his wrist making Skeletor drop his staff and she says to him "Scuse me, but I don't like it when people threaten my friends!"

Numbuh 1 throws her the heart and she catches, then she and Skeletor clash the heart and his staff together and after big bright light,

Beth gets the upper hand, she punches him hard and he screams as he ends up flying back towards his castle and he does crash through the roof as well.

"Let's get moving!" Beth said "There's too many of them we're gonna have to run, get on my back!"

Numbuh 1 obliged. What choice did they have? There was only two of them, and only weapons and magic can strike the heartless, plus the scrunts had venomous claws which can kill a human and fairy and they were little short on the antidote.

As soon as Beth took off from the ground the chase was on, still that won't stop those dark creatures, they'll just follow them from the ground.

Numbuh 1 could hear the sounds of the hunting party give place to a noise of shouting and disorder: the scrunts and the heartless were all in pursuit, and Beth, with the KND operative in her back, was flying at a terrific speed to save both their lives!

The clouds had left the moon clear for a while, so that the heartless and scrunts easily followed every movement, as they pursued the hunt on a smoother level below. The heartless were trying to hurry on, so as to cut off the guardian's retreat at a spur of the dessert gulley, where, to get away, she would have to leave the rocks and descend towards them.

In the meantime Numbuh 1's ears were filled with the sounds of snarling snaps from the scrunts, and hideous noises from the heartless, along with Skeletor's bellowing encouraging the creatures to attack.

It was bad enough he should have known this was more than Numbuh 1 bargained for, and that all this time the same animals who chased him were in league with the head villain in stopping his new friend. But what pained him most were the panting of his noble friend, as she put such tremendous effort into every loop she made in flight; trying not to crash through trees, and cliffs, in the wild speed of their flight.

It was quite clear that Beth was getting rapidly exhausted, owing to her having to bear Numbuh 1's weight. Her panting became more and more distressing, he knew that his friend was trying to save him at the risk of her own life - - and that was noble, especially for a teenager. Without the boy on her back, she might get away safely; but, with him to carry, they would both probably fall victims to the deadly heartless and the vicious scrunts.

In that moment, Numbuh 1 seemed to hear and see everything. They stopped at the end of the line where the desert ends, and the moonlight lit all their surroundings like day. They were chased up the entire length of the gully and reached the lip only to see a patch of briars thick gigantic thorny bushes blocking the path like a wall.

It was a very weird and desolate place; and everything looked dark and dismal, under the moonlight, as it streamed between stormy black clouds. In that light Numbuh 1 could see the heartless hurrying forward. Already one of the lupine wolves had far outrun the others, and with wolfish gait and savage sounds, was pressing towards their place of observation.

The panting, trembling Beth saw the approaching lupine, also, and she stooped, and hid Numbuh 1 behind a rock, whilst Beth held her ground.

Numbuh 1 could see its sharp, wicked teeth gleaming in the moonlight. For a few seconds it hesitated to make the attack, and looked back behind, to see if the other scrunts were coming to help; but they were only just beginning the ascent with the heartless, and the shouting of Skeletor was further off still.

Then the scrunt could no longer control its savage nature.

It longed to jump on top of the girl, impatient to fix its terrible teeth there, strike with claws, hold, in a wild struggle, until she should gradually weaken from the poison, and be choked to death.

It leaps but it is shoved aside in mid-air by a leaping figure.

"Anybody told you to stop picking on nymphs and halflings?" said a voice.

Beth recognized the stranger at opnce; it was Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze. But her question was what was she doing here of all the places.

She stands behind it and Beth. They lunge at each other. It sank it's teeth into her shoulder, earning a scream of pain along with it clawing at her arms. The lunging beast brings June down in one fell swoop. June is struggling as the scrunt was badly injuring her like a wild mad dog would.

Beth, in defense, sends a wave of ki at the beast knocking it off June.

Although out numbered between June or the guardian, he chose the guardian, it made its spring upon her.

Beth, instead of trying to avoid her fierce enemy, opened her arms, and stood tall to receive the attack and seized the hound in a tight embrace. But not before it gave very strong claw marks all over her.

So she throws the scrunt into the air then blows up the beast with a humongous ki blast!

The other scrunts were still some distance afar, and the cries of their companion caused them to pause in fear and wonder, while the heartless could be seen advancing in the dim light.

It was impossible to retreat that way; and where Numbuh 1, Beth and June were, they were hemmed in by a the giant thorns.

There was only one chance: they'll have to go through the briar patch wall. What a struggle! What a terrible moment! Every second any time they could fall backward and drop bleeding to death. Still they urged on, but not before earning a few scrapes and more scars from the wall.

They staggered forward a few reeling steps, and then fell to the earth. In an instant , Numbuh 1 was at Beth's side and had his arm round the fairywitch's neck, cradling her head with a strange dim look in her sad eyes. While June examined the claw marks on the arms, shoulders and legs, battle scars from the scrunt.

"Nigel," panted Beth, "Make. . . a noise. . scream. . . as loud. . as you can. . .Not safe yet!"

He didn't understand why Beth wanted him to make a noise, and he had, in her fear and sorrow, quite forgotten their pursuers. But now he turned, and could hear the villain, urging on the heartless and scrunts as they were making an attempt to skirt round the thorny wall, and gain the other side. So Numbuh 1 did as he was told, and screamed and cried like the most naughty of children; and both girls told him to go on doing so.

Then what seemed to Numbuh 1, a very terrifying thing happened; for he soon heard other cries mingle. From the desolate morass, and from the gully in darkness below, came the sound of a VERY loud shriek; screaming that sent chills down his spine. He listened, and could hear those ear shattering cries all around.

Both the guardian and Te Xuan Ze's eyes brightened, as they listened also.

"Go on," she said, "we're safe now," so Numbuh 1 made more crying, and his noises and the others would have frightened anyone who had heard them in that lonely place, with the wind storming in the trees, and the black clouds flying over the moon. It frightened their pursuers directly.

They stopped in their headlong speed, shouting all together in their shrill voices, "The Cry of Death! RETREAT!" and they tumbled over one another in their hurry to get away from the cursed place.

At full speed they fled back to their camp, with the sound of Numbuh 1's cries, and the mysterious screaming, following them on the breeze; and they never stopped running until they reached their hideout.

Numbuh 1 saw the flight of their enemies in the dim distance, and told the good news to his friends, who, however, were too exhausted to rejoice at their escape. Beth still lay where she had fallen, gasping, while June still stayed sitting down.

Presently they were startled by hearing a female voice with an Irish accent: "Then it was a human child, after all! What brings you here of all places?"

Numbuh 1 turned his head and saw a little way behind him and June, a group of women. But these women didn't look like ordinary women, these had either pink, violet or white hair, they wore white robes and were quite pale.

"It's good thing you banshees happen to be here…" June said in relief

"Banshees??" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"Yes, you know the legend of the banshee?" said a lavender haired one.

"You can predict when someone will die," Numbuh 1 said

"And are most well-known for their ability to produce ear-piercing shrieks." Beth said a bit tiredly.

"Which why your enemies fled," replied a magenta haired one.

"Chill, they live in harmony with the earth," June answered "Though they're pretty much poisoned by humanity's growing dependence on electronics."

Beth gasped and lifted her head weakly and explained, "But these aren't the actual ghosts… these are alien banshees. They're a race of teleporters that arrived on Earth somewhere around 527 BC..." she groaned and dropped her head tiredly.

The group of women glided over to get a better view of Numbuh 1 and his injured companions. "The guardian and the Te Xuan Ze are gravelly injured."

"Why don't you do something sensible, instead of messing about?" the lavender haired one, Sheyaira said.

"What can I do?" asked Numbuh 1, looking up.

"Use the "Kii" mud, it will neutralize the poison," answered a white haired one.

"Give them water, and damp their skin," said a pink-haired one, Shinta, contemptuously. "I suppose you will tell there is no water here, when all the time you are sitting on a spring."

"But I'm sitting on grass," said Numbuh 1, now fully attentive to the banshee's remarks.

"Foolish child," remarked the magenta haired one "Beneath the grass is wet moss, which, if you make a hole in it, will fill with water. You will find the Kii, right here."

"I don't believe it…" muttered June rolling her eyes, these kind of things are something people who camp a lot or are used to outdoors are expert at this sort of thing.

"Set about it at once!" said Sheyaira sharply.

In an instant Numbuh 1 did what the banshee's directed, and thrust his hands into the ground, out of which water pressed, as if from a sponge. He had soon made a little hole, and clear water welled up into it at once. In the hollows of his hands, he collected it, and used to clean his friends wounds.

"Now apply the Kii, keep eyes on them and you'll soon be on your way…"

"We must go."

And the ghostly clan glided away into the night to return to home in Ireland.

Until then, Numbuh 1 helps both June and Beth with their injuries, June wasn't in bad shape much but couldn't say the same with Beth for being part fairy, they're very vulnerable to Scrunt's poison. It was going to take a while before his older friends recover from the fight.

**AN: OK guys, that's chapter 5 for now. And for those who don't know the banshee I mentioned are from the show ****Roswell Conspiracies****: Aliens, Myths and Legends. Until then R & R! **

* * *


	6. Flight and fight

**An: Sorry for the delay I needed to do a lot of thinking and I came up with more ideas to do for fics…**

**Disclaimer: Just so that you all know I don't own anything not even the song except my OC. I am doing this for fun and the song I choose was the only thing I can think of that we go great with the chapter. So Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Flight and fight**

After hours of unconsciousness, Beth and June had slowly opened their eyes and found their wounds were dressed. And Numbuh 1 was not alone but in company of two familiar persons at least to us and our heroines.

"Danny! Jake! what are you doing here?" Beth asked

"Gramps told us to go help you guys" the American dragon replied

"Just curious, June how did you find us?" Numbuh 1 inquired. It's real funny that June appeared just at the last minute to save them from the scrunts and now Jake and Danny are here.

"Ah ma, send me to go looking for to warn ya of the heartless and those goons…" The Te Xuan Ze answered

"So," Jake asked "you dogs are on your way to the woods of eternal spring to look for the last unicorn?"

"Yes, but I think we got off course because of the heartless!" Numbuh 1 said looking a bit concerned.

The Ghost boy Danny smirked "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Why sure, it's just a few miles." Danny answered

The guardian, the KND operative and the Te Xuan Ze looked at him oddly "Huh?"

How can that be possible that it's like it's right around the corner. How could they know that, are they really on the right track.

"Ok, fifty miles as the dragon flies." Sighed Jake

"Hey chill with us around we'll get there before you can _Going ghost!_" Danny said as he changes to ghost form.

* * *

The gang is seen flying over many different lands of the Magic realm. A beautiful display of landscapes is seen like when you fly on a helicopter and plane. Well you're probably wondering how…as usual Beth is carrying Numbuh 1 on her back while Jake let June ride his back in his dragon form with Danny flying alongside.

"This is incredible"

"At this rate will be in the forest of eternal spring in no time" June

"Well any winged creature will tell ya flying sure beats walking." Joked Jake

Before you know it was night time as they flew peacefully through the clouds. As they flew Beth and Numbuh 1 seemed lost in their thoughts, here they are on the way to meet the last unicorn who will lead them to Numbuh 1's home world. They knew what that meant it would be time to go and say goodbye.

_**You're**__** in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together**_

Numbuh 1 looks back and watches the land below disappear from sight as they fly in and out of the clouds.

_**  
And when **__**I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop**_

As they flew they couldn't help but notice the millions of shining stars with the constellations in view and the clouds look liked they have taken shapes of things you see in a circus or a royal ball.

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you**__**, So close**_

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend**_

Well as you can imagine much to your delight, Danny, and June on the other hand seemed to be smitten by how peaceful the night was, a romantic atmosphere you can say.

_**And now **__**you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close **_

A shooting start shot past right above them, was a great sight for the group, it looked like it was smooth sailing.

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?**_

_**  
**__**We're so close, To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**  
**__**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
**_

_**So close, So close, **__**And still so far...**_

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Numbuh 1 asked

"You're stuck with us for life." Jake said giving the kid a playful punch.

Their bonding conversation is cut off, as the dawn was approaching and below shining like a jewel with birds singing, flowers blooming was their destination right before them.

"Look, everybody, we made it!" Beth said

"We did? We have made it!" Jake said

"What a sight…" Numbuh 1said in awe

"Now remember, you might want give a good impression."

Suddenly the wind starting blowing with dark clouds begin to surround, and shadows fell over the land.

"Oh, no! We'll be blown off course." Danny cried out

"We'll wind up in Jersey!" Jake yelled

"Hey you kids lemme see your license!" Mocked a voice

"You didn't think we let ya getaway that easy!" said a growling deep voice.

"Goldar! Spicer!" the group bellowed glaring at them.

"Oh it's not just us" Jack said "this time Skeletor made sure we brought back up reinforcements with a lot of convincing"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

Before everyone knew it black hooded figures surrounded them, suspended in midair forming a circle round.

"I don't believe it, those death eaters followed us here." June said in disbelief.

Before long blazes of green light shot at every side of the group, which they avoided in time.

"Oh you did not shoot that green crud at me!" yelled Jake shaking his fist at them.

"Nigel, hold on tight we're going down" Beth said as she and the others flew a nosedive to evade them. But they were pretty fast for dark wizards.

"Geez they're tougher to shake than heartless!" muttered Danny

Then Beth nearly dropped clutching her head meant one thing something evil is nearby. The four teenagers and kid turned to where Beth was getting the vibes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Magix welcome to the one and only Dark lord the greatest sorcerer in the world" jeered Jack

Then the worst came of all the bad times at the last minute, a figure was gliding with out wings or using the ki or anything that is needed to fly. His face was real white literally, with red mad eyes and slits for nostrils, a snake like face to some of us.

"Could it be-" Jake choked with fear

"No, it couldn't be." Danny said with his face turning white.

"_Voldemort_…" Beth gasped.

"That's Him?" Numbuh 1 asked in disbelief

"Oh, we gotta do something." Jake said

"Alright! He took many lives! He won't get my friends!" Beth said stubbornly as thunder clapped "Come out and show your face, you coward!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Numbuh 1 bellowed at the Dark lord.

"You should be!" hissed the dark wizard

All at once millions green lights shot, dodging and screaming the scared teenagers tried to escape to shake off the figures. But they struck again and again. With Goldar and Jack spicer wasn't helping either they were a nuisance probably making it too easy for the deatheaters.

To try take a stand Jake takes on Goldar who was swing his sword at him and June while Danny fights Jack Spicer who send an army of Jack bots to attack.

Then at trying to avoid them one of the death eaters knocked away by Jake crashes, accidentally into Beth knocking Numbuh 1 into the air.

"NIGEL!!" Beth, June, Danny, Jake's voices echoed.

"Noo-oo!" Numbuh 1 fell a long, long way into the forest below.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter's short but to tell the truth the fics almost done****. R and R and please remember my note on my profile OK.**


	7. Homeward Bound

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay but I had to think really hard in order to complete this besides I want to get started on Legendary Hearts.**

**Chapter 7: Homeward bound **

Suddenly he was once again as lost as he had ever been.

As he got up on wobbly knees, he heard of the enemy's voices call out

"Hey bald kid," it squeaked. "Everyone knows you're down there. Just come on out and we won't hurt you."

"Quick!" said a familiar voice near him. "We can't get separated."

"We'll lead them away you guys keep going!" said another voice.

And before he knew what was happening, Beth had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the underbrush.

That was when the sound of Goldar's voice stopped as suddenly as the voice on the radio when it's turned off.

It was then he understood that he could hear the rest of the forest quite clearly, but it was much more like music than birds' songs. Yet, in spite of the singing, there was a sort of background of immense silence combined with the freshness of the air.

Right now Beth was still gripping his hand as they passed through the forest which the trees, rather like cedars but bigger, grew in every direction.

It was not long the time it took since he was just knocked out of the air and had his jet boots to stop his fall. But at the same time got a little hurt as he went through the trees.

And from what it seemed his friend had followed him to where he had fallen while the rest of their group are now holding off the attackers.

"How long are you going to hold my hand???" he asked Beth.

Since at this rate this was awkward, since only couples and parents hold hands like this. Beth noticed too and dropped his hand blushing. She remembered that some kids don't like this kind of treatment.

She looked around and nodded, "Here we are, the far side of Echo mountain."

"Are you sure??? This is just another forest..." he paused looking around curiously, "…isn't it?"

"Then why do the leaves never fall here? Or the snow? Why's it always spring here? That's because this one forest remains green and precious so long as one unicorn alone lives here."

Numbuh 1 folded his arms, "Alright, if this is the forest of eternal spring, then where is the unicorn?"

"We gotta get a little further, we can't attract attention to our enemies…"

And that's what they did they walked further and deeper into the forest, thankfully the trees and the atmosphere would shield their presence from the enemies.

Finally they reached a peaceful looking part of the forest with some willow trees and great lake.

"So what now?"

To answer the question, they heard a more soft neighing, in the distance.

"That's her, she's always wandering pensive." Beth said knowingly as she walked foreword.

Numbuh 1 followed Beth near the lake, where shimmering white, very graceful strolling was the last unicorn.

His jaw dropped the minute he caught sight of it. She was tall almost an human adult's height and slender, so lovely beyond words with a look of wisdom in her sparkling blue eyes.

There she noticed them, trotted over, and nuzzled Beth on her cheek, who gently pets her. She then laid her horn in greeting to the boy.

Beth spoke to the Last unicorn, "My young friend here is lost, Master Yoda said you might be able to help us find his home world in the Etherium."

"A human child," spoke the unicorn "I will help for humans have helped me before. What is your name child?"

Numbuh 1 stuttered a bit, until Beth spoke for him, "He's name is Nigel Uno, but some of the kids seem to call him Numbuh 1,"

The unicorn closed her blue eyes as in deep thought, "I have heard somebody calling your name just the other day on the north side, in a world called Cleveland."

"They were looking for me? Where are they?"

"They're gone by now but I know where they live, I'll lead you to the portal that'll lead you straight home."

-------

Yes just as mentioned before there was portal in the foothills where the Last unicorn lead them and a blazing blue portal appeared which they casually stepped through. Luckily the enemies haven't noted of their presence. After crossing, the sun shined brightly above and now they can see a familiar urban neighborhood only the young human recognized, who was ecstatic to be home.

Don't fret fortunately the unicorn had some special effect that only few people see can her. To others she would only look like a regular white mare, for they won't see the horn. As for Beth, she knew a thing or two about stealth, so she won't had to worry about attracting attention.

They walked down a few blocks with Numbuh 1, leading the way for he knew his way around after all Beth already showed him her realm now it was his turn.

After what seemed hours they reached a familiar home with a gigantic tree house, which Beth and the unicorn were fascinated by the sight of it.

"The treehouse!" Numbuh 1 said excitedly "Come on, we're home"

But Beth shook her head sadly remembering what Master Yoda said to her, "No, I can't come with you."

"Why not?" He asked curiously

"Because this your home, your family," Beth answered "I don't belong here."

"Oh at least come with me."

"No.... this is your home, my home is out there…" she said gesturing at the sky.

"But just wait a second? I want you meet my friends and parents," Numbuh 1 said "I'll be right back, just dont' move." He takes off to the house.

Beth watches sadly as a tear goes down her cheek... "I'm sorry Nigel, but I must search on."

**------------------------------****  
**

In the house, both parents and Sector V notice him coming in through the front door. Everyone was delighted to their loved one safely return home.

"Nigel old bean! You're safe!" he hugs his father "What in blazes happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Dad I am."

"Numbuh 1!!!" all of Sector V tackled their leader happily.

"Why the heck didn't ya contact us?" Numbuh 5 questioned

"Where were you?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Oh my baby!" Ms Uno grabs him affectionately "I'm so glad you're safe, what happened?"

Numbuh 1 at once began to explain a little too quickly "Well I was lost in a strange world and I didn't know what to do and this half witch guardian girl gave me a bottle, to see, hear, talk to magical creatures and I talked to them!"

"Wait there, you're too quick for me," Mr. Uno said "You did say something about a girl."

"Yes there's a girl, she's waiting for me outside," he said excitedly "Come on hurry I want you meet her."

He rushes back his parents look at each other while his friends shrug then follow.

But when he gets outside, Beth was nowhere in sight. "Wha? She's gone, Beth, where are you? Come on out. I'll tell them, you're trustworthy…"

No sign of his friend, the guardian then he sees a golden medallion with a face of a lion on it and in the back his name carved on it...this saddens him a bit, she left without saying goodbye.

"Nigel, please don't be sad." comforted a voice.

He sees that the last unicorn hasn't left yet.

"My child, your friend must have her freedom, must live her own life, she's gone to continue her search…She going wherever her hearts leads her to… and that is to fulfill her quest. Farewell, dear one." She said laying her horn on his shoulder one last time.

With soft neigh, the unicorn slowly faded in a flurry of white sparkles.

Of course Beth needed to leave in order to fulfill her task, but still it broke Numbuh 1's heart as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Beth come back! Beth come back!" he breaks down in tears crying his heart out. He whispers quietly "I love you so much…Come back please……."

His parents and friends, come up from behind...

"So where is you're new- oof!" Numbuh 4 says, before he's nudged by Numbuh 5, who had noticed her friend's despair.

"Say old bean, where did you say... eh Nigel ?" Mr. Uno says stopping in midsentence, before he asks concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Dad, can I have a quality talk to you?"

Mr. Uno seemed to beam at this, it wasn't everyday he gets to spend time with his son, then the scene shows Beth flying off then looks back, she herself was crying too...

-------

Somewhere here Mr. Uno gives comforting advice to Numbuh 1.. "Well certainly, it hurts, Nigel," said Mr. Uno comforting, "But let me tell you something: you're friend left going home, to find her family, she wouldn't want you to be sad. Who knows you'll see her again"

This lightened the spirits of the young boy a bit, true there are still many worlds to discover who knows if around their missions should they run into each other again.

Indeed Numbuh 1 and Beth will meet again and had many other amazing adventures. But that's another story.

to be continued...in Legendary hearts.

**Sorry if the chapter was short or rushed but I already wanted to get started on a few things I'm now inspired****.**


End file.
